Dar
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Týždeň pred Vianocami sa Shuichi dozvie jednu dobrú správu. Rozhodne sa, nechať si ju ako prekvapenie. Aj Yuki chystá pre Shuichiho niečo špeciálne. Avšak aj tu nastanú menšie problémy. fluff Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi vstúpil do ordinácie. „Konnichiwa, Shindou-san," pozdravila ho doktorka Kiwamoto, „ako sa dnes máte?" „Trochu lepšie," usmial sa na ňu Shuichi, „už sú výsledky testov?" „Áno," kývla doktorka. Potom sa usmiala na Shuichiho, „A mám pre vás radostnú novinu. Čakáte dieťa!" Pár sekúnd Shuichi len nemo hľadel na lekárku, akoby sa práve bola zbláznila. „ČOŽE?!" zvolal neveriaco. Doktorka Kiwamoto prikývla, „Áno. Všetky vaše príznaky tomu nasvedčovali a testy to len potvrdili. Ste v piatom týždni." „Ale ja som muž! Nemôžem byť tehotný!" panikáril Shuichi. „No, vlastne je to možné," odporovala mu doktorka, „bolo zaznamenaných niekoľko prípadov mužských tehotenstiev, len sa o tom veľmi nehovorí." Shuichi ju počúval a pozeral pred seba. Doktorka si jeho reakciu zle vysvetlila, „Má to znamenať, že chcete ísť na potrat?" Shuichi prestrašene pozrel na doktorku, „Samozrejme, že nie! Dieťa si chcem určite nechať." Doktorka Kiwamoto sa usmiala, vstala a prešla k lekárskemu kabinetu. Vytiahla z neho fľaštičku liekov. „Toto sú prenatálne vitamíny. Čiastočne Vám pomôžu aj pri ranných nevoľnostiach. A o mesiac sa stretneme na kontrole." povedala a postavila fľaštičku pred Shuichiho. Shuichi si ju vzal a zašepkal: „Arigatougozaimas." Potom odišiel.

„Tadaimá Yuki!" zvolal Shuichi, keď vchádzal do bytu, kde už tri roky žil s Yukim. Bol týždeň pred Vianocami a všade už viseli vianočné ozdoby, ktoré spolu predchádzajúci deň povešali. „Okaeri," ozvalo sa z pracovne. Shuichi tam vbehol a objal Yukiho. Odkedy vyšiel z ordinácie, mel veľmi dobrú náladu. „Kde si bol?" spýtal sa ho Yuki. „Bol som u Hira," zaklamal Shuichi. Nechcel ešte Yukimu povedať, že čaká dieťa. Nechával si to na vhodnú príležitosť. Yuki prikývol, uložil si prácu a spýtal sa: „Si hladný? Pôjdem niečo navariť?" Shuichi prikývol. Bol už strašne vyhladovaný. Yuki šiel do kuchyne a pripravil tenpuru. Keď začali jesť, Shuichi zrazu vstal, vybral zo skrinky čokoládový krém a dal si ho na jedlo. Yuki hľadel na neho so záujmom, „Nebude ti z toho zle?" Shuichi sa na neho pozrel, „Prečo by malo?" „No preto, lebo takéto veci nikto neje," povedal Yuki, „iba ak tehotné ženy." Shuichi sa začervenal a v tichosti dojedol.

Celý týždeň vydržal Shuichi nikomu nepovedať o jeho malom tajomstve. Konečne nastala štedrovečerná večera. Yuki a Shuichi si ju užili v pokoji, romanticky. Potom šli do obývačky, kde mali vianočný stromček a Sali si vedľa neho. „Yuki mám pre teba niečo," zvolal Shuichi veselo. Vybral spod stromčeky tenký balík a podal ho Yukimu. Yuki ho zvedavo rozbalil. Vnútri bol nový laptop. „Aww, ďakujem Shuichi," usmial sa Yuki, „a teraz ty." Podal Shuichimu menší balíček. Shuichi ho šťastne rozbalil a zistil, že je to najnovšie CD-čko Nittle Grasper. „Yuki! Veď to CD nie je ešte ani v predaji!" zvolal Shuichi, „Ako si ho zahnal?" „To je tajomstvo," zasmial sa Yuki. Zrazu vytiahol spomedzi ihličia na stromčeku ešte jeden maličký balíček. „Ešte je tu niečo," zašepkal Yuki, keď ho podával Shuichimu. ‚Má to veľkosť ako ...'prebehlo Shuichimu hlavou, ‚Je to možné?' Trasúcimi rukami ho rýchlo rozbalil. Vnútri naozaj bola krabička na prstene. Opatrne ju otvoril a uvidel zlatý prsteň, v ktorom bol zasadený ružový rubín v tvare srdca. „Yu-Yuki," koktal Shuichi. Yuki vzal od neho krabičku a začal hovoriť: „Shuichi, poznáme sa už dosť dlho. Vieš, že ťa milujem z celého srdca. Shuichi, vezmeš si ma?" Shuichi sa vrhol na Yukiho, až ho zhodil, „Samozrejme, že áno!"

Keď tak spolu ležali na zemi, Shuichi bol na Yukim a objímal ho okolo krku, Shuichi zašepkal: „Aj ja ti musím ešte niečo povedať." „Čo je to?" spýtal sa Yuki. „Som tehotný," zašepkal Shuichi. Nastalo šokované ticho. Shuichi sa zľakol, že to Yuki nepovažuje za takú úžasnú novinu a rýchlo si kľakol. „Ja... no... asi teraz budeš chcieť všetko zru..." hovoril Shuichi nervózne, ale nestihol dopovedať, lebo Yuki si sadol a umlčal ho bozkom. „To je úžasné," zašepkal Yuki napokon, „ale ako je to možné?" Shuichi mu porozprával, čo mu povedala doktorka Kiwamoto. „Teraz som už vlastne v šiestom týždni," povedal Shuichi napokon. „Však som si aj všimol, že v poslednom čase si nejaký čudný," povedal Yuki s úsmevom. Shuichi sa začervenal, „Yuki! Prečo si taký?!" Yuki sa zasmial, „Lebo si strašne chutnučký, keď sa hneváš."


	2. Chapter 2

Prípravy na svadbu boli v plnom prúde. Všetci boli radi, že sa Shuichi s Yukim konečne vezmú. Jediné čo chýbalo, bol dátum. Yuki to prenechal na Shuichim. Shuichi však chcel, aby sa obrad uskutočnil tretieho júla. „Shuichi, nie je to trochu neskoro?" poznamenal Hiro, „Bude to nebezpečné v tvojom stave." „Nemaj obavy, stále budem mať ešte mesiac čas," usmial sa Shuichi, keď mu nalieval čaj, „mimo to, mám na to dôvod." „Aký len môžeš mať dôvod sa takto vystavovať nebezpečenstvu?!" zvolal Hiro. A vtedy mu to napadlo. Tretieho júla bol deň, keď sa Yuki so Shuichim prvý krát stretli. Hiro si vzdychol, ‚Ty si neuveriteľný romantik Shu..." „Dobre teda," povedal Shuichimu, „už nič nenamietam, ale budeš musieť počúvať doktora, veľa oddychovať a všetky starosti prenechať na ostatných."

Keď sa ostatný dozvedeli, aký dátum stanovil Shuichi, krútili hlavami. Snažili sa ho odhovoriť, ale Shuichi bol tvrdohlavý ako vždy. Nikto na svete nebol schopný donútiť ho zmeniť názor. Ani len Yuki nie. A tak ho nechal robiť si po svojom. Nikto mu neodporoval ani keď chcel pokračovať v práci čo najdlhšie. Bolo by to jednoducho zbytočné. K mu len trochu povolil pracovný nápor. Všetci pomáhali pri príprave svadby a narodenia bábätka.

Konečne nastal deň svadby. Obrad sa konal v rodinnej svätyni Uesugiovcov. Sám Yukiho otec sa ponúkol, že ich oddá. Nemohol si predsa nechať ujsť svadbu svojho syna. Najmä keď je možno jediná. Pretože bol Shuichi veľmi poverčivý, primäl Yukiho k tomu, aby mu sľúbil, že ho nebude chcieť pred obradom vidieť. Lenže ani to mu nepridalo na pokoji, skôr naopak. Od nervozity pobehoval po miestnosti. „Hiro je všetko na mieste?" neustále sa vypytoval a pritom žmolil rukáv svojho svetloružového kimona. „Áno, už aj miliónkrát skontrolované," odpovedal už aspoň po tisíci raz Hiro, ktorý sa snažil Shuichiho upokojiť, „teraz trochu spomaľ Shu, všetko bude v poriadku." „Keď ja proste cítim, že sa niečo zvrtne," povedal Shuichi a znova prešiel od jednej steny k druhej.

Vtedy dnu vošiel Tatsuha. „Yo! Ako sa darí?" pozdravil veselo. „Je všetko v poriadku? Čo robí Eiri?" vyletel naňho Shuichi. Tatsuha ustúpil o krok dozadu, „Len pokoj, Aniki nikam neutiekol... Zatiaľ." „Čože?!" preľakol sa Shuichi. „To bol len žart," uškrnul sa Tatsuha. „Lenže ja sa nesmejem," precedil Shuichi pomedzi zuby, „Ale čo keď chce naozaj utiecť?" Čiernovlasý mladík ho začal upokojovať, „Shuichi ja som len žartoval. Aniki by ani nepomyslel, že by utiekol." Lenže Shuichi začal panicky pobehovať po miestnosti, „Lenže... čo keď si to rozmyslel kým si ty tu?" Tatsuha vyvrátil oči, „Idem ho teda skontrolovať."

Shuichi neprestal pobehovať, ani keď bol Tatsuha už preč. „Hiro, Eiri si to určite rozmyslel a zmizol." Do očí sa mu nahrnuli slzy. Hiro sa oprel o stenu, „Keby to aj spravil, tak ho zabijem!" „Hiro!" zvolal Shuichi. Náhle sa zastavil a na tvári sa mu zjavil zdesený výraz. „Hi-hiro..." šepkal roztrasene, „myslím, že bábätko sa chce narodiť, a chce sa narodiť TERAZ!" Hiro s vyvalenými očami k nemu priskočil, „Ale veď je ešte mesiac čas!?" Shuichi klesol na kolená a začal sa triasť. Potom chytil Hira za košeľu, „Ja to viem! Ale mám taký pocit, že bábätku je to DOSŤ JEDNO!!!"

Hiro rýchlo zavolal Miku. „Nepovedzte to prosím Eirimu," šepkal Shuichi. „Čože?!" zvolala Mika, „Prečo?" Pokúšala sa ho zatiaľ čo najpohodlnejšie uložiť na pohovku v miestnosti, pokiaľ nepríde sanitka, ktorú zavolal Hiro. „Mal by o mňa obavy," povedal Shuichi. „A čo myslíš, že máme my?" volal Hiro, ale keď videl prosbu v Shuichiho očiach, upokojil sa, „no dobre. Ale ostatným to musíme povedať." Opatrne to povedal všetkým okrem Eiriho. Každú chvíľu sa šiel niekto pozrieť na Shuichiho, ako sa mu darí.

Tatsuha mal na starosti, aby Eiri nevyšiel zo svojej izby. Snažil sa ako najlepšie vedel, ale aj Tak Eiri nadobudol podozrenie. „Tatsuha nezdá sa ti, že je na chodbe akosi priveľmi rušno?" spýtal sa. „Čo?... Ah, nie nie Aniki," zatĺkal nie príliš presvedčivo Tatsuha. Vtom začuli zvonka sirénu. Spolu pribehli k oknu. Vonku zastavila sanitka, vybehli z nej lekári a vošli do domu. „Čo sa deje?!" hundral Eiri. O minútu už lekári vynášali na nosidlách Shuichiho s bolestným výrazom na tvári. Len čo ho Eiri zbadal, zdesene zvolal, „Shuichi?!?!?!"


	3. Chapter 3

„Dýchajte prosím zhlboka," nariaďoval lekár v sanitke, ktorá viezla Shuichiho do nemocnice. Shuichiho dych vyrážal v bolestných stenoch. Po celom tele sa chvel a cítil strašnú bolesť. Skoro nevnímal lekárove slová ani sirénu vonku. „Ó kami, už je to tu," myslel

Medzitým u Uesugiovcov schmatol Yuki Tatsuhu za golier a pritlačil ho k stene. „Čo sa to deje???" zavrčal. Tatsuha sa zatváril panicky, uhol očami a hľadal ako sa vyhnúť odpovedi. Keď však nenašiel únikovú cestu, musel sa priznať, „Zdá sa, že Shuichi začal rodiť." Nastalo asi troj-sekundové ticho. Potom sa v celom dome ozvalo hlasné: „ČOŽE?!" Ostatný na seba zdesene hľadeli. Ani nie sekundu na to sa dvere a v nich sa objaví rozzúrený Yuki. „Prečo ste mi to nepovedali?!!!" kričal na všetkých v dosahu. Mika k nemu rýchlo pribehla a chytila ho za rameno, „Eiri všetko sa stalo strašne rýchlo a nechceli sme ťa rozrušiť." Yuki sa je však vytrhol a vyštekol na ňu, „A čo si myslíš že som teraz."

Zobral si svoje kľúče od auta a už chcel odísť, keď sa za ním ozval jeho otec, „ Eiri upokoj sa, kam chceš ísť?" „Mám sa upokojiť?!" zvrtol sa Yuki, „Ako sa mám upokojiť, keď osoba, ktorú milujem viac ako svoj život je práve na ceste do nemocnice?!" Nestihol si ani všimnúť dojaté tváre okolo seba, lebo sa veľa neho zjavil Tohma a vytrhol mu kľúče z ruky. „Seguchi..." zavrčal nebezpečne. „Eiri-san, v takomto stave ti v žiadnom prípade nemôžem dovoliť šoférovať. Len by si spôsobil nehodu a čo by na to Shuichi povedal?" povedal Tohma pokojne, „Riadim budem ja!" A to bola jedna z mála chvíľ, keď šokovaný Yuki videl na Tohmovej tvári úsmev, ktorý sa mu odrážal aj v očiach.

Tohma šiel tak rýchlo, že za takú jazdu by sa nemusel hanbiť ani Yuki. A predsa bol Tohma taký pokojný, akoby šiel na piknik a nejakou tridsiatkou. „Tohma, nemôžeš ísť rýchlejšie?" spýtal sa nervózne Yuki. Tohma na neho pozrel, hneď však uprel oči späť dopredu, „Ak pôjdem ešte rýchlejšie, Eiri, tak nás z toho nedostanú ani moje kontakty." Yuki bol ticho, len sa mračil pre seba.

Keď konečne dorazili do nemocnice, Yuki zastavil prvú sestričku, ktorá sa mu priplietla do cesty a spýtal sa je na Shuichiho. Tá však len ľútostivo pokrútila hlavou a ukázala na informačný pult. Museli teda ísť k nemu a spýtať sa unaveno vyzerajúcej sestry. „Shindou Shuichi?" zopakovala ospalo. Vzala do rúk svoj notes a nekonečne dlho sa doň pozerala. Keď už na ňu chcel začať Yuki kričať, znova sa ozvala, „Ach áno, tu to je. Shindou Shuichi, doviezli ho asi pred pätnástimi minútami. Operujú ho v sále 3. Je to dole touto chodbou a na konci doľava." Yuki sa rozbehol ukázaným smerom a úplne ignoroval jej protest o nebehaní v nemocnici.

Zastavil sa až pred dverami s označením „Sála 3". Zaklopal na ne, či skôr zabúchal. O pár sekúnd sa objavila naštvaná sestrička, „Čo chcete?! Tu nemajú cudzí čo hľadať!" „Ale tam vnútri je môj manžel!" bránil sa Yuki. „To je jedno. Aj keď ste otec, do operačnej sály majú nepovolaný vstup zakázaný!" zasyčala naňho sestrička „Choďte do čakárne, dáme vám vedieť." Yuki chcel ďalej protestovať, ale Tohma, ktorý práve dorazil, ho zadržal. „Poď Eiri, nerob scény," povedal a odtiahol ho preč.

Asi o pol hodinu prišli aj ostatný. Keď sa dozvedeli, čo sa deje, nezostávalo im nič iné len nervózne čakať. Čas sa pre nich ešte nikdy tak nevliekol. Mali pocit, že sa to vlečie už celé dni. Konečne po dvoch hodinách prišiel lekár so širokým úsmevom a oznámil im, že majú zdravé dievčatko a teraz môžu ísť navštíviť Shuichiho.

Prvý prešiel dverami samozrejme Yuki. Ihneď zbadal Shuichiho polo-ležiaceho, polo-sediaceho na posteli, s ich bábätkom v rukách. Keď Shuichi zbadal Yukiho, unavene sa usmial. „Poriadne si nás vystrašil Shu," ozval sa Hiro, ktorý vošiel hneď za Yukim. Postupne sa izba zaplnila, lebo všetci boli zvedavý na nový prírastok. „Ako sa bude volať?" spýtala sa Mika pri pohľade na malú. Yuki si uvedomil, že Shuichim stále nevybrali meno, ale jeho snúbenec ho prekvapil, „Ja som rozmýšľal nad menom Yuki." „A nebude to trochu mätúce, volať nás oboch Yuki?" spýtal sa Yuki. „Ani v najmenšom, Eiri," usmial sa Shuichi a všetkých prekvapil.

„AAH, práve som si uvedomil, že teraz nebudete mať svadbu v deň keď ste chceli," zvolal Tatsuha. „Prečo by nemali?" spýtal sa pokojne ich otec, čím všetkých naokolo prekvapil, „Len to trochu skrátime. Takže Eiri, berieš si Shuichiho?" Po Yukiho „Áno" sa to isté spýtal aj Shuichiho, a nakoniec povedal: „Tak vás teda vyhlasujem za právoplatných manželov. Vymeňte si prstene a môžete sa pobozkať." Všetci naokolo mali slzy v očiach a gratulovali novo zosobášenému páru.

„Chcete si ju vziať na ruky?" spýtal sa z ničoho nič Shuichi Eiriho otca. Ten bol prekvapený, ale prikývol. Vzal si malú Yuki na ruky a do očí sa mu nahrnuli slzy, „Je nádherná. Ja som starým otcom." Mika k nemu pristúpila. Prešla Yuki jemne prstom po líci, „Je naozaj krásna. Taká malá a krehká. Aj ja chcem mať bábätko..." Pozrela na Tohmu, ktorý sa začervenal, nervózne si odkašľal a pozrel preč. Na tvári mu však pohrával malý úsmev.

Všetci malú Yuki obdivovali. Ryuichimu sa tak páčila, že je daroval svojho Kumagora. Hiro zase sľuboval, že keď vyrastie, naučí ju hrať na gitare. Všetci sa smiali a boli šťastní. Každý si ju chcel na chvíľu podržať a pomaznať sa s ňou. Hodnotili, na koho sa podobá viac. Yuki mala totiž zatiaľ blond vlásky a čo sa im podarilo zahliadnuť, tak mala tmavo zelené oči. Tvár však mala rovnakého srdcovitého tvaru ako Shuichi.

Postupne ich priatelia jeden po druhom odchádzali, až na koniec zostali sami. Eiri si ľahol vedľa Shuichiho, ktorý mal ich dcéru stále v rukách. „Uvedomuješ si ale, že z nej vyrastie hrozné dieťa, s tým ako ju budú všetci rozmaznávať?" spýtal sa s úsmevom. Shuichi sa tiež usmial, „Myslím, že to nejako prežije." Yuki, vydala zo seba tichý zvuk, ale zostala spať. A pomaly ju aj je rodičia nasledovali do ríše snov.

_**Owari**_


End file.
